The United States state-specific age-adjusted disability prevalence ranges from 13.6% to 21.8%. A third to half of people with disability have drug therapy problems, 25 to 45% have an adverse drug effect each year, and virtually all regularly experience at least one secondary condition. The purpose of this randomized controlled trial is to test the effectiveness of the eight-week group-session health promotion program Living Well with a Disability (LW) augmented with a cooperative care model of medication management (Pharmaceutical Case Management; PCM). We theorize that the complementary mechanisms of the combined interventions will result in greater reduction in secondary conditions than the Living Well program alone. By reducing symptoms from secondary conditions our overall goal is to improve the health and quality of life of people with activity limitations. This research expands and replicates two promising evidence-based interventions in a broader population than they have previously been studied: we will test the interventions in a population-based sample of 252 adults with activity limitations who may or may not identify themselves as disabled. By combining the two interventions, this research also evaluates a new integrated intervention. Our primary specific aim is to compare the 6 and 12 month mean symptoms of secondary conditions among adults randomized to participate in the Living Well program augmented with PCM with those randomized to the traditional Living Well program and with those randomized to a no- intervention control group. Secondary aims are to compare the medication use quality, attitudes and adverse effects between the study groups. A population-based sample of adults with activity limitations will be identified by mailing a screening questionnaire to an age-stratified random sample of adults (18-44,45- 64, 65+) from the Iowa voters registration list living within 30 miles of the study facilities in three Iowa counties. To be eligible for our study, a person must report: (1) activity limitations according to the two BRFSS disability screening questions; (2) a physical impairment, including an anatomical loss or musculoskeletal, neurological, respiratory, or cardiovascular impairment which results from injury, disease, or congenital disorder; and (3) three or more symptoms from secondary conditions. Those randomized to traditional LW will participate in 8 weekly LVV sessions. The augmented LW group will additionally receive four one-on-one in-person sessions with a study pharmacist to create a medication therapy action plan in cooperation with the subject's primary care physician. Questionnaires will be administered at baseline and 6 and 12 months and will be the source of the primary study outcome variable as well as measures of attitudes and adverse medication effects. Prescription dispensing records and medical records will be the data source for rating medication use quality using standardized guidelines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]